


Perfect.

by voi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Mind Meld, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Soul Bond, T'hy'la, Tenderness, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voi/pseuds/voi
Summary: Basically, this is what I invision takes place between our favorite space-husbands after a non-eventual day in space. Be prepared for fluff and a build-up to a mindmeld. I do not own Star Trek, but I wish I did. Enjoy!





	Perfect.

He felt truly alive when he sat in his chair. 

His chair. 

He looked up toward the screen; as he had hundreds of times before, the thrill that jolted through his body was something he could never ignore. It was a mixture of an awful distressed feeling, but it was always overtaken by the exciting impatience of what was out here. 

There. 

That beautiful void.

The void that he had learned to comprehend was everything but. Over the many years he had traveled through space, he realized the endless sea of life that was hidden in that black mask. 

“Captain.”

He was instantly detached from his thoughts. Captain Kirk turned in his chair to the person who had spoken his name. 

He knew who voiced his name out loud. Kirk always seemed to know when his first officer sought his attention. After four remarkable years of exploring the black sea, they had grown into a pleasant, yet strong synch that had been invaluable during away missions. Kirk had also noticed that their connection also perpetuated into the mundane part of their reality. 

“Yes, Mr. Spock” he replied, his face automatically turned toward the science station. As always, his face seemed to uncontrollably soften whenever he looked at his first officer. He himself had never noticed, until the day McCoy stopped hiding his exaggerated eye-rolls whenever he caught him looking at his first officer. He didn't mind, but even if he did, he just couldn't help it. 

“Sensors indicate nothing out of the ordinary ahead” Spock responded, while straightening himself from the computer console. He turned and met the Captain's gaze with his hands finding their position behind his back, “It appears to be uneventful, Captain”. 

To anyone else the Vulcan replied in his usual stoic manner, but Kirk knew otherwise. He revered at the fact no one noticed the spark that glistened behind those dark eyes or the way his shoulders marginally relaxed under his blue tunic. Kirk had noticed Spock’s subtle transition usually happened whenever he spoke directly to him, which only caused him to broaden his smile. 

“At the moment…” Kirk murmured under his breath. 

“Thank you, Mr. Spock… Alright Alpha unit, see you all tomorrow morning at 0700 hours... and please, try to get some rest” he added, looking at Sulu in particular, who for the past three days had been investigating a new carnivorous flora in the botany labs, which took entirely too much of his down time... if you asked him. “Yes sir” Sulu replied with a smile, while standing to give way to the beta shift helmsman. 

Captain Kirk was signing off the last reports before giving up his chair to his stand-in. While he was still seated, he turned to check on his First Officer and saw Spock doing the same. When Spock had finished, he slowly nodded to his replacement and started toward the Captain. 

Kirk stood and absently patted the replacement’s back and turned, his eyes raising toward the approaching Vulcan. Kirk couldn’t contain the small smile forming again as both of them walked side-by-side toward the turbolift. 

“Deck Five” Kirk’s strong voice filled the turbolift as they both held on to the controls. Kirk couldn’t help but to face his first officer who stood elegantly and unnerved - as always. “I would like to discuss roaster duties for next month’s rotation, if you don’t mind, Mr. Spock” the Captain added. 

The Vulcan continued to stare straight at the turbo lifts doors and cooly responded, “I took the liberty to draft out the roster duties in preparation of our planned maintenance at Starbase 25. I have also included new crew member assignments...” He turned and faced his Captain “All needing your final approval of course” he added. 

“Of course” Jim repeated. “I am sure that everyone’s assignments were chosen with the utmost... logic” Jim replied, with a smirk as he observed Spock’s face. 

“Indeed Captain” Spock replied, while simultaneously raising an eyebrow. 

The turbolift stopped and the doors automatically opened. Both of them stepped out and walked toward their neighboring quarters. 

Before they reached the Captain’s room Spock added, “I will arrive in one hour for final roster duty approvals. I presume dinner and chess afterward, as perusal Captain?” 

“You presume correctly, Mr. Spock. See you later.” The Captain replied as he punched in his entry code and entered his room. 

“Lights fifty percent and raise temperature three degrees” he commanded as he walked in. He trailed toward his bed and started shoveling out of his uniform, he then grabbed a towel and made his way toward the bathroom. 

After a indulging long hot shower, he sat on his bed and heard the sonics turn on in the bathroom he had just used. Their adjoined bathroom was most convenient and they had long since decided that locks were not necessary, especially in the event of an emergency. 

Spock finished meditating he thought. 

After a few minutes he heard the sonics shut off and a quick swoop of doors opening and closing. He smelled the incense that Spock had just used during his meditation drift into his room. 

Kirk investigated his closet and decided to select a pair of casual black sweats and a soft cotton white t-shirt. He secretly took pleasure in changing into his casual clothes, especially after a long day on the bridge. Today was an uneventful day compared to most, but he still enjoyed switching into his relaxed attire. He examined his closet one more time before closing it and decided that he should invest in more casual clothing during his next shore leave. 

Spock entered Kirk's room through their shared bathroom and stood at the door for a moment, standing erect and with hands behind his back. Kirk took notice of his presence, turned around and walked toward his first officer. He stopped just in front of Spock and stared up into brown eyes, taking in the quintessential Vulcan in front of him.

His face softened and broke into a smile. Kirk slowly placed his hands on Spock's shoulders and gripped his upper arms slowly; bringing himself closer to his beloved Vulcan. 

Spock eyes stared down onto his Captain, "Jim". 

"Yes? Mr. Spock" Kirk replied as he adjusted his face closer to Spock's.

Their lips lightly touched and their kiss remained tentative and delicate. After a minute in, Spock pulled away slightly and murmured something that sounded like "reports" before Kirk joined their lips again; keeping their kisses light, but nonetheless passionate. 

It was Kirk’s turn to pull away. He slid his arms around his Vulcan, while burying his face in-between his shoulder and neck. He felt Spock's arms slowly drop from his upper back toward his hips, and pulled their bodies closer together. Kirk closed his eyes and breathed in. He appreciated the scent that was uniquely Spock's. He knew that he could stay like this forever.

"I can stay like this forever. You're -- perfect." Kirk whispered, voicing his thoughts out loud, already expecting Spock's response. 

"That is illogical, Jim" Spock replied softly, his fingers found their way underneath Kirk's t-shirt. To Kirk's delight Spock gently started to caress small circles unto his hips. 

"Good thing I have you then... to keep me… grounded." He said, while leaning his head further toward the Vulcan's neck and began tracing it with endearing kisses, which inevitably trailed upward and tracing the strong Vulcan jaw. 

Spock slightly lifted his head higher to give better access to his illogical human and responded, "Indeed”. 

Kirk's lips traveled their up way to meet with Spock's and planted a last gentle kiss before he painfully leaned away. Spock reluctantly released his grip of the human's hips, but did not take a step back. 

Kirk delicately took one of Spock's hands into his, making sure he intertwined their fingers together. He was well aware of the sensitivity of Vulcan hands, which secretly fascinated him.

Spock's eyes widened just a fraction, but did not hesitate to follow Kirk toward the bed. 

Any other night, Jim would have devoured his lover into sweet oblivion. He knew it would take very little persuasion on his part to have Spock follow suit, but tonight both of them were in need of something different than just physical release. 

They were in need of something deeper. 

Kirk lead his Vulcan to the edge of the bed and once again took one of those long elegant hands into his. He held it up toward his mouth and lightly kissed each sensitive pad, and at last placed a firm kiss right at the center of his palm. Spock eyes were noticeably darker, but he freed his hand from Kirk's grasp and gently ran his fingers through his human's hair and gripped the back of his neck. Spock's hand slowly reunited onto Kirk's face and lightly paused on Kirk's psi-points. Kirk wanted nothing more than to feel their minds joined; for Spock to enter him and get lost into a place that he could only describe as a inner light and a feeling of complete fulfillment. 

"Yes", Kirk whispered, answering the unanswered question. 

Spock felt the want Kirk emanated through their touch. He had always described Jim's mind as dynamic, and was always more than eager to join their minds. Sometimes, Spock felt like he could drown in Jim’s brilliancy. 

Spock decided to make his mate wait a little longer. 

Kirk's face and eyes looked up at the ceiling when he felt the Vulcan hands slowly lifting his shirt. He knew Spock could feel the impatience he was purposely emitting through their touch. 

He wanted to feel. 

He wanted to feel what Spock was feeling. Kirk allowed Spock to prolong his wait, and enjoyed the hands that were being run down his chest and sides. The hands touching him briefly circled his hips before continuing their work to take off his trousers. 

They took their time, knowing that the end result would be entirely worth it.

After he stood completely naked in front of his beloved, Kirk decided that it was his turn to tease his Vulcan. He was gratified to see the attire Spock was wearing. 

Kirk had witnessed Spock's meditation sessions before. There was a time where such an intrusion was out of the question, but through the development of their relationship, Kirk had the privilege of witnessing his Vulcan in ways that no one else would ever see. It had taken ages for Spock to unwind under Jim's presence. For the entirety of his life, Spock had lived in a content solitude, never longing for others mental or physical touch. The only bonded influences he conserved with a reserved respect were those of his parents and no one else's. Kirk knew this, therefore he instantly grew to respect it and cherish it at all costs, and Spock was grateful for it.

If circumstances allowed it, Spock always changed into his meditation robes, which fortunately for Jim, meant there was nothing beneath that long, dark and thick material. After releasing the clasp, Kirk removed Spock's robe, his hand instantly moved up toward his shoulders. He allowed himself to revel in feeling his lover's lean, strong and masculine physique. The robe dropped to the floor and Kirk fell back onto the bed while embracing his lover. Both of them savored the feeling of their naked bodies being drawn close together. 

This moment made sense. 

Their bared touch allowed Spock to feel everything his Captain transmitted. At times Spock would let himself marvel at the illogical irony of it all; to feel entirely complete in the arms of an illogical and imperfect human being.

Spock lifted a hand to caress the human's golden hair, and slowly began to feel the beginning stages of their bond emanating. It felt as though there was a light setting aflame in the back of his head, and it was slowly getting brighter and brighter. 

Kirk felt it too. 

He knew once Spock connected them it would radiate, as though a deep pluke of a string would vibrate throughout his entire body. In the beginning of their relationship, Kirk struggled with the intensity of it... and even now sometimes an intense mindmeld would leave him feeling like he would lose himself forever. 

But he knew Spock needed this mental contact.

"Do it, Spock." Kirk gasped, knowing that this was something that not only Spock needed, but he needed as well. 

"Yes, T'hy'la" Spock whispered, his hands sought out Kirk's psi-points. 

Spock always took his time initiating a meld. He recognized that for non-telepaths, a mindmeld with their type of bond could sometimes prove to be overwhelming. He slowly entered Kirk's mind and the last thing he heard was the sharp intake of breath Jim took. 

They were together. Entwined and surrounded by their light. 

Infused together, each of them displaying their closest thoughts, wants, desires, fears, insecurities, pleasures and weaknesses. There was a certain trepidation that came from melding. A fear that the other might flee in consequence of what they saw in the other, but at the end, they both took great pride in unequivocally knowing each other. Ultimately, the other became part of themself. 

Kirk shuddered when Spock entered his mind... when he entered his being. 

He slowly began to see and feel what his partner was sensing. This is what made it all worthwhile. 

He felt a strings of amusement though the bond, and knew that his Vulcan was smiling at Kirk's wonderment. 

Spock entered deeper. 

A blinding light radiated from somewhere deep within them.   
___________________________

Kirk slowly stirred.

He realized he was laying on their bed, but he had no recollection of having fallen asleep. Before he opened his eyes, he felt a familiar hand running their fingers through his hair and a very warm body next to his. 

"Hey", Kirk hoarsely said, his eye meeting Spock’s. 

"How are you feeling?" Spock responded, watching Kirk closely. Spock knew he was well due to the remnant of their meld, but found comfort in Kirk’s reassurance.

"Wonderful", Kirk groaned as he indulgently stretched his arms and legs, then turned his body and lazily landed halfway on top of his Vulcan. Kirk buried his face between his shoulder and neck and felt 

Spock's fingers find their rhythm though his hair once more. Spock's other hand was pleasantly tracing patterns on his side and back. 

The combination of the warmth of their bodies and touch was causing 

Kirk to drift into a hypnotic calm. 

Before he let unconsciousness draw him in, he whispered, "Don't ever leave me". 

Kirk could not discern if it was seconds later or hours, but he heard, 

"Never, my T'hy'la"

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the courage to post this story and I hope you enjoyed it. All mistakes are my own. Live Long and Prosper.


End file.
